world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
120113NullarRilset
CAG: Nullar slams one of her many computing devices closed and gets to her feet. Seriously, fuck that guy! She scowls as she remembers her earlier obligation to Rilset, and frowns a little. Maybe it was unfair for her to say yes to his offer. He HAD offered, but, still, she felt a little like she was taking advantage of him. It seemed like no matter what she was doing lately she was hurting someone, however. made her way to where the cannibal had set up camp, and knocked on the doorframe. "Hello?" she stammered, a bit nervous. CAC: RilSet looks uP, from Placing bitS of random junk into a large Smile. He Smiled widely, diSPlaying hiS long teeth Prominently. "GreetingS, dear one. Would you care to lay in the Pile awhile with me?" He hurriedly Shoves what lookS like Part of a door out of the Pile to make room. CAG: Null can't help but rub her forehead a little in exasperation at the nicety, (dear one? seriously? they have a lot of work to do geeze) but otherwise seems pleased as punch by the effort he's put in. "Haha where did you find all of this stuff?" she asks, blushing a little as she perches her bony ass precariously on one of the many items, not really relaxing as of yet. CAC: "I admit, I had to Salvage a bit from the Surrounding roomS," RilSet Said, Settling himSelf down beSide her. "If anyone aSkS, PleaSe Say you have not Seen anything they might be miSSing. Such aS furniture." DeSPite hiS aPParent calm, he iS more than a little nervouS. He haS had no PreviouS relationShiPS in any quandrant, and iS certain he haS made numerouS faux PaS already. CAG: Nullar titters nervously, and watches him warily as he sits. "I've never done this before," she blurts out, then claps a hand over her mouth, flushing dark maroon. SMOOTH, Null, geeze. So smooth. "I- uh, I mean I won't say anything." CAC: RilSet regardS here Somewhat incredulouSly. "You have never been in a Pale relationShiP? I find that difficult to believe." Certainly, Someone back home had cared for her, and She iS SimPly trying to make him feel at eaSe. "I have never Shared a Pile with anyone either, aS i'm Sure you've gueSSed." RilSet SayS, humoring her for now. CAG: Nullar nods emphatically. "No. Someone apparently-- er. Balish. Balish wanted to be pale, supposedly, but he never told me shit until it was way too late," she grumbled. "And yeah, I can see how the whole mutant thing would make it hard to gather potential quadrantmates." She frowns- honestly, she still isn't sure how to handle that whole mess. Logic dictates she should've tried to cull him already, but they're so alike! CAC: "Would you like to talk about the highblood?" RilSet aSkS, Stretching out uPon the Pile. "You Seem to have a lot of emotionS regarding him." CAG: Null looks like she has reservations about that, considering who she's talking to. Maybe a moirail- even temporary- who's got designs on her flushed quarter wasn't a great idea. "Y-yeah, I suppose I do. Are uh, are you sure you won't get, uh.... offended?" she asks, hesitant, and looks embarrassed that she's even asking. CAC: RilSet SnortS. "I have many viceS, but jealouSy iS not among them. SPeak your feelingS, and worry not at SParing mine." CAG: She relaxes a little at that, but still looks nervous. "Uh, well. We met under, uhm, unfortunate circumstances," she begins. "I travelled back on Alternia, great distances, often, to search out new flora for my garden. I often ran into trouble, but I was always very good at hiding or dodging or running or fighting, when I had to." CAG: "One time I couldn't, and, uh, Balish saved me, the end," she mumbles, obviously giving a truncated version of the story. "We've been friends since." CAC: "I See," RilSet muSeS, turning thiS Story over in hiS head. "So he reScued you from danger. My Pardon if I am being Slow, but that doeS not Seem the beSt baSiS for a black relationShiP. UnleSS he Put you in danger in the firSt Place," he finiSheS with a growl. CAG: "No, no, stuff happened after the game started," she says quickly. "We got into the game, I think we were the first to be.... Contacted. At first it was simple enough, a poor woman's request that we find her husband. Come to find out later, Balish was talking to Others, too." CAG: "Especially this... Libby. I will admit, Scarlett got me to consider my feelings for her own ends, but I discovered pretty quickly I had been sitting on flushed feelings. And, why not? The world was over now! We could be together without others laughing or culling us or him worrying he wasn't living up to his potential or whatever," she said bitterly. CAG: "But, before I could even say anything he'd started dating that alien bitch," she snarls. CAC: "Ah. So the baSiS for your black feelingS lay in the fruStration of your red oneS," RilSet SayS thoughtfully. "I See why thiS occuPieS your thoughtS. Did you mention theSe fluShed feelingS towardS him? If he Should become aware, PerhaPS he will thow over thiS alien to be with you." CAG: "I didn't have to, there're aliens spying on us all the time looking to drive a wedge between us, it seems. And it wasn't just that! Then he says apparently he was pale for me the whole time. Some pale affections, going behind my back and dating a dangerous alien!" she snarls. "And he wouldn't ditch her for me, I know that. So, I stepped aside! I let my affections grow black." CAG: "But she will not ALLOW him to be black for me!" CAG: "She is not 'comfortable' with it, because her race only has one reproductive quadrant." She snorts. CAC: "One reProductive quadrant?" RilSet aSkS, Somewhat Puzzled. "That SeemS odd. More likely She iS SimPly inSanely jealouS, and SeekS all of hiS attention for herSelf. You Say that I cannot take her in a fight, and I agree, but nevertheleSS," he SayS, clawS curling in and out reStleSSly, "I am temPted." Remembering that he iS meant to be comforting the beautiful troll beSide him, he forceS hiS handS to Still. "TheSe alienS Seem a meddleSome bunch." CAG: Nullar nods- that was her presumption, too. "That does appear to be the case," she says, and looks incredibly grateful when he admits the temptation. She relaxes against the pile- as much as she can, of course, as some edges are fairly sharp, and puts a hand over his. She offers a small smile. "They are! But some of them may have uses, and I don't think they're all evil. Just, disgustingly misguided in some cases." CAC: RilSet carefully regardS the hand atoP hiS. He iS fairly certain thiS iS the firSt time any troll haS touched him without intent to do harm. It iS very...nice. "AS you Say, dear one," he SayS haStily, worried that he haS SPent too long Staring at her in Silence. "You are the Planner, not I. Direct uS aS you would game PieceS, trollS and alienS alike, and I am certain of a favorable outcome." CAG: Nullar seems comfortable in the silence, and looks at him again when he speaks. "Don't put it so plainly," she says with a frown. "That's how Balish views it, I think, except instead of him being the chess master he's just another pawn for /her/," she says, frowning. "Though I guess you are right, it would probably be best to remove emotional attachments if we are to win this." CAC: "Your comPaSSion doeS you credit, but uPon the battlefield it can only be a diSadvantage," RilSet SayS Slowly, clearly choSing hiS wordS with care. "If any of uS are to Survive to make a new world, you muSt keeP a clear head and be PrePared to Sacrifice all. Including me, if need be." He SmileS a little. "Though with any luck, it Shall not come to that. I would hate to miSS Seeing a new world of PlantS." CAG: "The battlefield," Nullar repeats, musing, and considers his words carefully. "Well, if it's any comfort, in the unlikely case that a sacrifice is needed and I have control over it, I can think of MANY whose talents (or lack thereof rather) would make them a far better candidate," she says with a small laugh, stumbling over her words and caring none. CAC: RilSet SmileS wider uPon hearing her laugh. "I am glad to hear it," he SayS warmly. "SPeaking of Sacrifice, you don't have any idea of where I might lay my handS on freSh meat, do you? My young Plant growS quickly, thankS to your aSSiStance, and will need fleSh to feaSt uPon Soon. I thought PerhaPS of harveSting Some of the crew of thiS ShiP, but they outnumber uS by So great a margin it might be dangerouS." CAG: Null shakes her head. "No, no, no one on here. To be honest, it would have been much better if you had waited until we got out of this game. Even if everyone wasn't possibly needed to complete the game, as many of us as possibly will be needed to donate genetic material for repopulation." CAG: "I have no doubt some of the planets have creatures on them, and our dream worlds are filled with those dorsians and prospitutes, perhaps you could get some there?" CAG: "I think they'd probably take that as an act of war, though, if you weren't sneaky about it." CAG: "WAIT did you mean the OCTOPUS DUDES?" she asks, and looks cross. "Hey, they're really cool! No killing them," she grumbles. CAC: "AS you command, dear one," RilSet holdS uP hiS handS in mock Surrender. "And you needn't worry about me being Sneaky. Stealth iS one of my few talents. The next time I travel to that Strange realm of dreamS, I Shall SimPly hunt down Some individual quietly, and bring him back. The Plant iS Small Still, and will not require much yet." CAG: "Try to get them to attack you first so it's less, er, morally ambiguous," she suggests. "Maybe say you wanna threaten the queen or something, that seems to get them riled up." She grins toothily. "Be careful though, I don't know if you can get them here. Some items appear to travel here in your captchalogue but others don't." CAC: "I SuPPoSe I Shall have to exPeriment then," he SayS lightly. "While oPen combat iS not my forte, I Shall do aS you aSk. I would not wiSh to make our Situation any more difficult." He ScootS a little cloSer to Null. "If you are willing to helP, thiS one Plant may be the Start of a new garden world, greater than anything that haS come before. It haS taken me many SweePS to breed it, croSSing other lineS, but I believe that thiS may be the one. It iS PreciouS to me beyond all wordS." CAG: Null looks at him, thinking a moment. "I'm willing to help, but we have to have some guidelines. I'm sorry, but I definitely don't agree with your whole plants ruling the world thing. Plants are meant to be tended and used. They're tools for chemistry, for healing, for feeding. I have nothing against a race of plants that can snatch a trespassor in their grasp, but I think you want something much more for them." CAC: "I do want more for them," RilSet SayS Sadly, laying hiS head back in the Pile, Staring at the ceiling. "I want them to live in a world where they will not be exPloited. Where they can grow tall and Strong, inStead of eking out an exiStance in the crackS of civilization. It haS long been my belief that aS long aS thoSe of fleSh thrive, PlantS muSt Suffer. Until I meet you, I thought no one elSe cared for them aS I did. If you will only aid me if I give uP my goalS of SuPremacy," he SayS with clear reluctance, "then I will. PerhaPS coexiStance iS PoSSible. Maybe thiS time will be different." CAG: Nullar looks at him for a long moment, very quiet, before she finally ventures, "You know, we're not all that bad. Sure, if we had met on Alternia I may well have tried to cull you- same with any of us here. But a little irrational hate for the unknown and your subsequent exile...." she pauses, frustrated that she can't find the words. "All I'm saying is, I can understand that you must hate trolls- including yourself- for how you were raised, but it doesn't have to be like that next time." CAC: RilSet remainS quiet for a long time, Staring at nothing. Finally, he SitS uP a little to look at her, and SmileS. "Maybe," he SayS quietly, aS if not really beliving it. "Do you have to ruSh off Somewhere, or would you like to take a naP in the Pile with me?" CAG: Nullar looks at him, and raises a hand to-- do something, she doesn't really know, but it's up now anyway and there's not much to do about it.... She ends up papping him very awkwardly on the forehead, then the cheek, letting her hand stay there for a moment before it just... drops. "I... I don't have anywhere to go right away," she says, finally. CAC: RilSet burieS himSelf a little in the Pile, leaving Plenty of room for Null to curl uP beSide him, if She wiSheS. He cloSeS hiS eyeS. CAG: Null hesitates for a moment, flushing maroon again, but she insinuates herself into a comfortable spot between him and the stuck out edge of a chair. Not sure what to do, really, she lays an arm over his side and closes her eyes, too.